This protocol provides the facility and services necessary to collect, process and store lymphoblasts and/or DNA from index cases or family blood samples in the GCRC Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory. Study subjects are not routinely seen under this protocol. However, when an investigator encounters a patient with a rare genetic disorder at Emory Clinic, the Advisory Committee has approved an outpatient visit for blood drawing and subsequent genetic repository. More than 3,700 cell lines have now been established and frozen for 15 different investigators. A complete identification of active projects under this protocol, as well as a Progress Report is included in the Narrative (Other) section of this Annual Report.